What I Didn't Know
by cookiekrumm
Summary: xWarningx - Shonen-ai/yaoi. Don't like, don't read. My sister gave me this idea and I started writing about it! Has been put on hiatus for a little bit until I can get my schoolwork done for the summer! Sorry for the inconvenience! Misaki Yata x Saruhiko Fushimi (From Misaki's POV)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The last person I wanted to see at this point was HIM. The so-called "best friend" that ditched me for the enemy, Saruhiko Fushimi. But there he was, standing right in front of me with that cheesy grin on his face. God, how I wanted to punch him. I knew it was a bad idea, but it was looking like my best option at this point. But no matter how much I wanted to punch him, even more I wanted him to come back to me. If he knew that I had loved him, had felt betrayed at his leaving, had wanted to kiss him and hit him all in one blow, he would be disgusted with me and I wouldn't have forgiven myself. At the time, our friendship was more important.

Suddenly he was in front of me, close enough to hear my heart pounding in my chest. I shoved him out of the way and held up my skateboard in defense as he tried to throw knives at me. One brushed lightly against my arm, causing blood to gush from the wound. I swung my bat as hard as I could for revenge, but I missed him by a lot as he stumbled out of the way. He yelled back at me, "Mi-sa-ki~~ Is that the best you've got?" The anger inside my heart started to rise, and I kicked off the ground on my skateboard, taking another swing at him with my bat. Hitting him in the chest, he fell over flat on his back, gasping for air. I headed back his way and picked up my skateboard, grabbing the front of his shirt and lifting him up.

I had no idea why I was doing this; he could probably hear my heart pounding again. He looked at me squarely and said, "What's up with you? You seem to be acting different from usual." I spat at the ground beside me as I said, "How would you know? It's not like you care, since you left me, for the enemy of all people." He looked desperately sad as he replied, "I tried to tell you, I don't fit in with the Red Clan. Surely you saw that from the beginning?" Tears started to spill from my eyes as I said, "You left me in the dirt. How do you think that made me feel? Knowing my best friend was gone, to the enemy of all people?" I couldn't control myself anymore, as I let go of him as dropped to my knees and quietly said, "A person I love leaving me… Do you know what that's like, Saruhiko?" I thought that the traitor of a best friend hadn't heard me, but to my surprise Saruhiko knelt beside me, a little too close for my comforts, and said, "I've left a person I love, does that count?"

I realized we were alone, and I was frightened. He kept getting closer to me, as I got up and ran as fast as I could; ultimately, he was faster than me, as he picked me up by my arms, walking to the nearest building and slamming me against the wall. I wanted to scream at him, to get him away from me so he couldn't hear my heart pounding loudly. He said to me with a straight face, "Do you know why I left?" I shook my head, because I didn't want to hear, didn't want him to say that he had hated me, or anything else for that matter. He surprised me by saying, "It was because I loved you, and didn't want you to find out and ruin our friendship."

My breath and my words caught in my throat, and I simply couldn't say anything. He grabbed my arm, pressing my hand against his chest. I could feel a pulsing, throbbing heartbeat passing through my palm. I couldn't tell whether it was his or mine though. He looked at me thoughtfully, and pressed his palm against my chest, as I tried to push him away. I knew he could feel my heartbeat, and he turned his head to the side ever so slightly, his hand still on my chest. I tried to push him away again, but he was in my face before I could react, his lips touching mine ever so gently.

At this point I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't do anything. I wanted to run, and yet I wanted to melt into his embrace, disappear forever inside his arms. Instead, I yanked my arm away and punched him in the face. The shock on his face was apparent, his eyes wide. I used my arm to wipe my mouth and shoved him to the side as he simply sat there staring wide-eyed at me as I turned my back to him and walked away. I could hear him get up, but that was all behind me, or so I thought. He grabbed my arm tightly and said, "Don't you feel the same way about me?" I threw a quick glance backward and said, "You left me in the dirt, that's all that matters." I tried to walk away, but I was shoved to the ground, my head hitting the pavement. I could see stars in my eyes as Saruhiko called my name frantically, lifting my limp body as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up to a voice calling my name, and my eyes were blinded by a strange light. I opened my eyes to my friend Kamamoto-san standing over me. I sat up quickly and found most of the main members of HOMRA crowding my room, their heads all turned in my direction. I quickly looked back at Kamamoto-san as he said, "Thank god, we thought we had almost lost you. Your skull was split open and your brains were spilling out all over the ground surrounding the area you said you were going to. It was a godsend that I went looking for you, else you might actually be dead." I shook my head to clear the fuzziness from my brain, and remembered that I had told them I was going to the entrance of Ashinaka High School, but ended up in an abandoned courtyard deep within after chasing Saruhiko around for a while. I remember the last thing was that I had cracked my head on the sidewalk, and Saruhiko had picked me up gently and ran off. He probably left me at the entrance to the school and somehow alerted Kamamoto-san, dripping blood and more badly injured then me. It made me feel terrible despite myself.

I sat there in thought, thinking, "Why would he do that for me?" when Kamamoto-san cleared his throat and said, "What happened?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts and said, "Met up with Saruhiko… He was acting different from usual." Kamamoto-san raised an eyebrow at me, and I quietly said, "He saved me. He put me in a spot where you would find me so that I would survive." Tears came to my eyes as I repeated to myself, "He saved me… But why?" Everyone in the room took a deep breath as Suoh-san said, "As much as I hate to say it, we owe him your life." I shook my head and said, "I'll find a way to pay him back, even if he is my enemy."

Everybody left after I assured them I was fine, and then I laid back in my bed and thought about what I was going to do for Saruhiko. I blushed inwardly as I thought about what he had said about his leaving because he loved me and such nonsense. Not that I didn't believe him or anything. I thought about how rude I treated him, when he only was trying to get over me, believing that he would never have his feelings returned. It finally dawned on me that I could simply tell him I loved him, and hopefully both of us would be a lot happier…

I smiled, as I felt my head and felt the bandages covering my head. I slowly got up and took small, slow steps to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I looked like a wreck. Bandages covered my head, making me look like a mummy. My shirt sleeve on the left side was rolled up and my arm was bandaged where Saruhiko got me with his knife. I smiled despite myself and touched my scars with admiration. I was always the odd one who loved looking at scars from magnificent battles and recounting them to others. I had a plan of action, as soon as I could walk and didn't look horrible. I had to stop myself from running right out of the room and seeing him right now, and the thought gave me strange chills down my spine. I was never one to be patient.


End file.
